


In the Name of Love

by LovesWifi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Final Battle, Hurt, Lies, Mention of blood, One-Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, losses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Adrien hurts, a lot.





	In the Name of Love

There had been a mishap while fighting Hawkmoth. He was not suppose to be holding his partner, crying. 

His father was not supposed to kill the love of his life. He wasn't supposed to celebrate alone. 

Hawkmoth had used his staff, stabbing her. He wasn't supposed to keep her wide pale eyes in his head. 

He wasn't supposed to keep a lifeless, bloody, Marinette in his head, his nightmares. 

Now three years later he had returned to Paris. After the incident he had left to clear his mind, but still she haunted his daydreams, thoughts, and worse of all nightmares. 

Her smile, giggle, blue bell eyes, midnight hair. Memories following him, like his fan girls. Never. Leaving. Him. Alone. 

His thoughts flashed back to right before entering Hawkmoth's lair. 

She giggled then said. "Don't worry kitty, we'll both be in and out, in no time. 

She had lied to him. She didn't care that he wasn't alright. 

The next thing he knew, there was a flash of headlights. He turned to run out of the street, but was to late. 

'Adrien Agreste, hit while walking home.' The newspapers, tabloids, new stations, all read. 

He was finally put to peace. He was with the ones he loved most, his Lady and his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend just lost her cat. Felt in the mood. Well here ya go. Hope you liked, if your into this type of thing.


End file.
